Plan B
by I. M. Frelling-Wonko
Summary: Idiom Series - Daniel comes up with a plan to get Vala to talk to him.


This is a series of stories using idioms as the base.

* * *

**A/N: **This one was supposed to be a comedy but Wilma had other plans. Her own plan B, I guess. :D

* * *

**Series: **Idiom series

* * *

**A/N2:** All definitions come from the book _From the Horse's Mouth_ by John Ayto. If you enjoy idioms, I highly recommend this one.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Own it? Only in my dreams.

* * *

**Spoiler Warning:** None

* * *

**Plan B**

**Idiom: **_plan B:_ an alternate strategy.

Daniel knew it was wrong but he felt he had little choice. Vala refused to sit down and talk with him and this was the only way he knew of where she couldn't get up and leave. Not for an extended period, at least. So, with a deep breath, he grabbed the devices from the locker and high-tailed it out of there. Hopefully no one would notice they were missing.

()()()()

"We need to talk."

Vala jumped at the unexpected voice and turned to see Daniel walking into Sam's office. She'd thought it was a good place to hide since Samantha was away on the _Hammond_ and there was really no reason for her to be there. Apparently Daniel knew her better than she's realised. Pasting on her best charm smile, Vala made sure to keep the desk between them.

"I'm rather busy at the moment. Maybe later?" To prove her point, she indicated the large stack of reports she was supposed to be working on. Her smile nearly slipped, though, as Daniel made his way around the desk.

"Oh, don't worry." he said with a gentle smile she didn't trust. "This won't take long."

She was about to say something when she felt something snap onto her wrist. Looking down, she saw the kor mak bracelet and her eyes darted to his arm just in time to see him place its twin there. This was not good.

"What are you doing?" she asked and tried in vain to pull it off. She backed away from him but he continued to follow her.

"I'm trying to get you to talk to me."

"And you thought this was a _good_ idea? This is insane! Hell, it sounds like one of _my_ ideas!"

"What else am I supposed to do? You won't talk to me. You've been avoiding me for days. I want to know what's wrong."

"Right now the only thing wrong with me is you." She stalked past him and headed for the door. "Now, I'm going to find someone to help me get this bloody thing off."

Daniel watched Vala's retreating back and sat down with a defeated sigh. Okay, so maybe he hadn't thought this plan out very well. But what else could he have done? Eventually she'd have to stop running and talk to him, right?

()()()()

"Cameron, I need your help."

Cam looked up at the woman in his doorway, ready to cast off some smart remark, when he noticed the small, gold band on her upheld arm.

"Dammit, Vala! What did you do now?"

"It wasn't me this time, I swear." she defended herself. "Daniel did it."

"Jackson?" he asked incredulously. "Why would he do something so stupid?"

"Maybe he's finally gone off the steep end?" she hedged.

"Deep end, Princess." he corrected automatically. "And you're lying. How 'bout the truth this time?"

"Fine." she said dejectedly as she fully entered the office and sat in a chair across from his desk. "He claimed that I refused to talk to him, which is crazy. I talk non-stop most of the time and he's always trying to get me to shut up. I mean, seriously-"

"Vala!" Cam interrupted, rubbing his temples. He so did not need this today. "The point, please?"

"Oh, right. Anywho, he said that this was the only way he could get me to stay with him long enough to tell him what's bothering me. Just because I said I wouldn't marry him, he thinks something is wrong. He thinks I've been avoiding him. Seriously, how egotistical is that? He's not the only one around here with work to do."

"Wait a minute." Cam held up a hand to stop her ranting as he tried to take in everything she'd just said. One thing stuck out. "Rewind a bit. Jackson asked you to marry him? And you said no?"

"That's not the point!" she yelled. "I just want this stupid bracelet off. Since Samantha is gone and I can't find Bill, you're my last resort. I need your help."

"He can't help you, Vala." came a familiar voice behind her. "Only I know where the key is."

She turned to see Daniel lounging serenely in the doorway as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"So," he said after a moment. "You ready to talk now?"

"I'll just be going." Cam said as he slunk toward the door.

"Cameron!" Vala hissed and jumped out of her seat, but it was too late. She was alone with Daniel and he had just locked the door. Crossing her arms over her chest, she turned her back on Daniel and refused to speak.

"Come on, sweetheart." Daniel said softly as he placed a hand on each of her shoulders. "You've got to talk to me. I can't fix this if I don't know what's wrong."

"There's nothing to fix, Daniel." Vala said coldly, steeling herself for what she was about to say. "It was fun while it lasted. I never meant for it to get this serious, though and I want out."

"Vala, you don't mean that,"

"I most certainly do. Now give me the key and leave."

There was silence for a moment and Vala feared/hoped he was about to capitulate but suddenly the hands on her shoulders were forcing her to turn and face him.

"When we started this, you promised me you weren't messing with me. I believed it then and I still believe it now. Tell me what's wrong."

"Oh, Daniel, can't you just let it go?"

"No, because that would mean letting you go and I can't do that. Tell me what has you running scared."

Vala was about to refute his assumption when she felt the first tear fall. When Daniel pulled her into an embrace, she couldn't hold back any longer. Clinging to him like a lifeline, she allowed herself this purge. She only vaguely realised that Daniel was leading them to the over-stuffed chair Cameron kept in his office. He pulled her onto his lap and she curled into him, still sobbing. Eventually she had no more tears to cry but still held on, not wanting to lose the comfort his arms afforded. After a while, Daniel lifted her face so their eyes connected.

"Baby, you have to tell me what's wrong. You're scaring me."

"I-I can't. You-You'll hate me."

"Never." Daniel said adamantly, looking her straight in the eye. "No matter what you tell me, no matter how bad it may seem, I could never hate you. I love you, Vala and that will never change."

"It may after what I have to say."

"We'll never know if you don't tell me."

"All right." Vala said, taking a deep breath. "I went to see Carolyn a couple weeks ago. I wanted her to...check a few things. She ran some tests and..."

"Now you're really scaring me. Vala, what did Carolyn find? Are you sick?"

"No, I'm not sick. I almost wish that were the case. Daniel, I can't have children."

"You're sure?" Daniel asked after taking this in.

"Yes. Something the Ori did during my pregnancy with Adria...They changed something inside. Daniel, I can't give you children. And don't tell me you don't want any. I know you better than that."

"Vala, I won't lie. I'd love nothing more than to have children with you." He grabbed her face when she tried to turn away. "But the fact that you can't doesn't mean I love you any less. Being with you, loving you, means more to me than any children we may or may not have had together."

"But, Daniel-"

"No, you said it yourself. You know me. We've fought too long and too hard to get to where we are today. I'm not going to give that up. I'm not going to give _you_ up. I love you."

"I know, Daniel. I love you, too. But you deserve a woman who can give you the family you've always wanted."

"_You_ are the only woman who can give me that, Vala. You're my family now. Just because we can't have children of our own, doesn't mean we'll never be parents."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think about adoption?"

"You'd be willing to do that?"

"Of course I would. I've been in the system, I know what it's like. If we can save even one child from going through what I did, I'll be happy."

"Oh, Daniel, I love you so much."

"Good, so we're okay now? No more walking away?"

"No, darling. You're stuck with me forever."

"Does that mean you're going to marry me?"

"Yes." She didn't get anything else out before Daniel's lips descended on hers.


End file.
